


Derek Hale e o Papai Noel da Terra-Média

by heyvanehey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, natal, presente de natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyvanehey/pseuds/heyvanehey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presente de amigo secreto para Priscila Satierf do grupo Team Sterek and Mclahey Brasil. Demorou maaaassss saiu ASDOODPSOADS *solta fogos*</p><p>Derek vai passar seu primeiro Natal na casa dos Stilinski e encontra Stiles vestido de...bom, sem spoilers aqui. Só lendo para descobrir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale e o Papai Noel da Terra-Média

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priscila Satierf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Priscila+Satierf).



> Essa fic fica no final da segunda temp. Nada de Scott alpha, nada de Boyd e Erica sequestrados, nada de Cora também. Sourwolf eu não traduzi tanto que pra mim esse nome já tem um significado muito especial.

Véspera de Natal, oito e meia da noite. Derek Hale saiu do carro, carregando 3 sacolas de presentes e olhando admirado a casa enfeitada dos Stilinsiski, provalvemente obra do Xerife Stilinski. Derek se dirigiu até a porta também enfeitada com guizos, batendo e esperou alguns minutos até que Stiles Stilinski abriu, com um sorriso de orelha até orelha. Derek o encarou de cima até embaixo e fingiu muito bem ao manter o rosto impassível e as sombracelhas franzidas. Stiles estava vestido com as roupas de Gandalf, o Cinzento, mais o chapéu pontudo e um cabo de vassoura representando um cajado. Os olhos de Derek se reviraram enquanto Stiles batia o cajado no chão e gritava para toda vizinhança ouvir:

-Você não pode...  
-Tá, tá – replicou Derek, simplesmente ignorando o olhar de surpresa e raiva do seu namorado.  
\- Eu disse...  
\- Eu ouvi o que você disse, Stilinski. 

Os dois se encararam na soleira da porta, Derek Hale sempre impassível em sua jaqueta de couro (mesmo tendo nevado o dia inteiro; uma das vantagens de ser um lobisomen) e Stiles surpreso, com raiva e um pouco magoado. Quando começaram a namorar, 5 meses atrás foram o maior rebuliço de Beacon Hills, depois, é claro, do noivado de Jackson e Lydia. Os primeiros encontros tinham sido extremamente constrangedores (como no terceiro encontro na lanchonete, Stiles derramou ketchup nas calças de Derek e tentou limpar com guardanapos e acabou fazendo Derek ter uma ereção; ou da vez que estavam se beijando no carro e foram flagrados pelo Xerife Stilinski e Parrish) , mas gostavam bastante um do outro assim mesmo. 

\- Não vai me deixar entrar, Papai Noel da Terra-Média? - Derek perguntou com um tom de voz neutro – Está fazendo frio bastante frio aqui.

Stiles não deixou sua cara frustrada transparecer, mas não era tão bom nisso quanto o namorado. Foi para o lado e deixou o Alpha passar, fechando a porta com força e fazendo o guizos na porta cintilar. Derek esperou Stiles ir na sua frente e o seguiu até a cozinha que estava totalmente enfeitada para o Natal. Stiles havia feito um ótimo trabalho ali com uma belíssima mesa. Derek sentou-se na cadeira e admirou os 3 pratos com uma árvore bem delicada no centro. Ele virou-se para Stiles para elogiá-lo mas ouviu seu namorado resmungando ao colocar uma garrafa de cerveja na mesa.

\- Eu só represento a melhor cena da história de cinema e ele me diz que eu sou o “Papai Noel da Terra-Média”!!  
\- Stiles...  
\- É o maior sourwolf que existe mesmo...  
\- Stiles! - Derek falou um pouco mais alto, mas se você ouvisse diria que ele rosnou um pouco mais alto.

Derek sabia que Stiles era um nerd de carteirinha. Também sabia que ele o Mccall juntos formavam a dupla mais nerd de Beacon Hills. Algumas vezes ele flagrava Stiles, Isaac e Boyd trocando figurinhas sobre os mais variados assuntos. Eles disfarçavam a menor aproximação de Derek, Isaac e Stiles olhando para os lados e Boyd se mantendo impassível.

\- Qual é o problema, Stiles? - indagou Derek, um pouco mais brando.  
\- O problema é: sou Gandalf e você deveria ter rugido como um Balrog! Bem, nós sabemos que você não é o Balrog, é um lobisomem e eu não sou o mago mais foda de todos os tempos, mas mesmo assim deveria ter rugido para que eu pudesse ter me sentindo...  
\- Stiles! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto desse filme. Você sabe que eu gosto de...  
\- Dungeons & Dragons. Eu sei.

Stiles suspirou pesadamente. Aquela história de novo, que Derek achava Senhor dos Anéis não tão bom quando aquela porcaria daquele jogo. Na primeira vez que discutiram sobre isso (e a última), ambos sairam com mordidas de “amor” um pouco mais fortes do que o normal. Derek não aceitava que Dungeons &; Dragons, o jogo RPG criado em 1974, era uma cópia de Senhor dos Anéis, com nomes diferentes. Já Stiles achava que aquele “joguinho de merda” não chegaria aos pés do mundo maravihoso de J.R.R. Tolkien, só uma coisa bem mal-feita.  
Ambos se encararam em silêncio, Stiles se apoiando no cajado e Derek olhando para a cerveja que ainda estava fechada. Derek então pigarreou e colocando os presentes em cima da mesa, perguntou num tom mais baixo:

\- Seu pai vai vir que horas?  
\- Ele ligou dizendo que só depois da meia noite. Disse que para irmos comendo sem ele mas...  
\- Stiles...  
\- Eu acho bom abrirmos os presentes só depois da chegada dele.  
\- Ok.

Mais silêncio. Derek suspirou, resignado e chamou o namorado com as mãos, dando tapas leves no seu próprio colo. Stiles fez um pequeno bico mas foi sentar-se no seu colo, os braços indo em torno do pescoço de Derek e roçando seu nariz na barba por fazer. 

\- Sourwolf...Gandalf está sentando no seu colo nesse exato momento na véspera de Natal.  
\- Isso não me deixa nem um pouco excitado.

Ambos se encararam e riram, Derek um pouco mais discreto que seu namorado que ria abertamente. Acabaram encostando os lábios um no outro, dando um longo beijo apaixonado e quando finalmente separaram-se, Stiles sorriu.

\- O que foi? - indagou Derek, sorrindo também.  
\- Gandalf não te deixa excitado, mas eu... - Derek parou de sorrir, corando um pouco.  
\- Bom, se você estiver com fome eu já preparei a comida e os filmes especiais para o Natal. Exceto Frozen - Stiles disse, alisando a bochecha do Alpha com seu dedo indicador.  
Derek abriu a boca para reclamar mas concordou. A única pessoa que sabia que ele gostava de Let it go era Boyd , quando o flagrou assistindo e cantando e ele dava graças aos céus por ele não ter dito nada a ninguém.

\- Ok. E Senhor dos Anéis!  
\- Tá, tá. Mas eu vou continuar de Papai Noel da Terra-Média!  
\- Muito justo.

Pondo Stiles de pé e lhe dando um leve tapa na bunda, Derek abriu a garrafa de cerveja e bebeu num só gole. Stiles estalou os dedos, levando a mão na testa e correu para a sala de cajado, chapéu e roupa esvoaçando. Derek o seguiu e viu a sala mais enfeitada do que a cozinha. Uma grande árvore que ia até o teto com alguns presentes embaixo dela, com milhares de luzinhas piscando. Três meias com os nomes “Derek”, “Stiles”, “John” em cima da lareira. Derek ia voltar para pegar os seus, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, um embrulho médio bem colorido apareceu na sua frente.  
Derek olhou surpreso para o rosto sorridente e totalmente corado de Stiles. Ele pegou o embrulho da mão do Stilinski que começou a coçar a nuca e constrangido disse:  
\- Não é o único presente que você vai receber, mas eu pedi pro meu pai algo e bem...veja por si mesmo...

Enquanto Stiles ia falando, Derek rasgou o embrulho e viu uma moldura preta simples e uma foto colorida com ele mesmo aos 15 anos de idade com Cora, Laura, sua mãe Talia e seu pai, todos sorrindo e se abraçando. Derek passou a mão pelo rostos deles e parou no da mãe, piscando os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas se formassem sem sucesso.  
Stiles o olhava, temeroso. Os olhos do Alpha brilhavam ora vermelho, ora verdes como eram. O coração dele gelou ao ver as lágrimas brotarem e perguntou, assustado:  
\- Derek...  
\- Onde..onde você achou isso?  
\- Bom – Stiles parou de coçar a nuca – Meu pai ainda tem alguns objetos arquivados do incên-...enfim hum, eu meio que entrei lá e achei essa foto. Vo-você gostou?

Derek o encarou com os olhos vermelho e abraçou o namorado, bem apertado. Stiles abraçou de volta, encostando o seu rosto no ombro do Alpha, sentindo a respiração dele mais rápida do que o normal. 

\- Obrigado – sussurrou o Alpha, na voz mais suave que só era usada com Stiles. 

Os dois ficaram daquele jeito, abraçando um ao outro enquanto o mundo desaparecia em volta deles. Era como só estivessem os dois e não eram necessárias palavras naquele momento. Só a presença dos dois ali bastava. Stiles finalmente se afastou, encarando o rosto já controlado do namorado, disse:

\- Vamos comer, Derek? Estou morrendo de fo-  
\- Obrigado pelo presente. Foi o melhor que eu já recebi, de verdade.

Stiles sorriu e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, arranhando a mão na barba. Apareceu um leve sorriso de canto nos lábios do Alpha. Derek então perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto:

\- Então, o que vamos assistir?  
\- Sherlock. O especial de Natal.  
\- Mmmm, eu adoro Sherlock. Qual vamos ver?  
\- Cumberbatch e Freeman e...o que foi? Qual o problema?  
\- Eu acho melhor com Jeremy Brett.  
\- Bom, eu acho melhor com o Cumberbatch então...  
\- Que tal vermos os dois? - perguntou Derek, dando uma piscadela e sorrindo.  
\- Eu prefiro ver os episódios especiais de Natal do Simpsons... - retrucou Stiles revirando os olhos e indo para a cozinha.  


Derek seguiu Stiles e enquanto ele estava na pia da cozinha o agarrou pela barriga. Stiles mordeu os lábios para evitar um gemido enquanto Derek mordiscava seu pescoço com suas presas. Stiles deitou a cabeça ainda mais para o lado, falando febrilmente:

\- É esse presente meu Na-Natal, Hale?  
\- Ssshhh - Derek então lambeu a mordida, fazendo Stiles soltar um longo gemido. As mãos do Alpha começaram a passear pelo corpo de Stiles que apoiava totalmente o corpo no de Derek. Antes porém que as mãos descessem ainda mais, uma porta foi aberta e guizos soaram.  


O Xerife Stilinski tinha saido mais cedo do posto policial e ao chegar na cozinha encontrou o filho ofegante e corando, vestido de Gandalf com o chapéu quase caindo para o lado. Enquanto Derek estava sentado na cadeira e levantou-se para cumprimentar o Xerife.

\- Senh-John Boa noite.  
\- Derek - os dois se cumprimentaram enquanto o Xerife encarava o filho que sorria - Olá, Stiles, mas que mesa linda!  
\- Pai! Estávamos te esperando mais tarde para os presentes, mas que bom que você chegou pois assim podemos ceiar todos juntos!  
\- Stiles, pelo amor de Deus, Derek deve estar com fome e...mas que roupa é essa?  
\- Sou o papai noel da Terra-Média pai, hohoho!  


John o encarou com as sombracelhas levantadas mas somente sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para Derek e levantando os braços como se dissesse "O que posso fazer?" Derek nada disse, só deu um leve sorriso de canto em resposta. Então John esfregou as mãos e ia direto até a geladeira, dizendo animado: 

\- É muito bom termos alguém para passarmos o Natal conosco, Hale. Pensei que a festa seria maior com Melissa e Scott mas eles viajaram para o México para visitar os parentes e você sabe...  
\- Stiles sempre passa o Natal fantasiado desse jeito? - indagou Derek, curioso. Stiles olhava de um para o outro, surpreso como os dois se sentiam totalmente confortáveis falando dele mesmo na sua frente.  
\- Isso daqui é um cosplay, sourwolf cosplay!  
\- Bom - disse John, coçando o queixo e relembrando os últimos Natais - Eu lembro que no primeiro Natal depois da morte da mãe, ele já tinha começado a se fanta-fazer cosplays, o que seja Stiles!, e eu deixei. Quero dizer, não prejudicava o garoto e nem a ninguém.  
\- Dá pra vocês dois pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?  
\- Eu acho que o senhor fez um bom trabalho, John.  
\- Obrigado, Derek.  


Stiles bufou e pegando os presentes de Derek na mesa, saiu da cozinha pisando forte, batendo o cajado contra o chão. Como eles ousavam falar mal dele na sua frente? Ele até pensava que o pai e Derek tinham um bom relacionamento - até bom demais. Há 5 meses atrás, quando Derek viera pedir a permissão do Xerife para namorá-lo, Stiles sentiu-se febril e achou que o pai ia negar por ter acabado de fazer 19 anos, por ainda ser muito jovem, por não saber cuidar de si mesmo, etc etc. Qual foi sua surpresa quando John sentado na poltrona a frente do sofá na casa deles, suspirou e resignado acenou com a cabeça como se já estivesse esperando por isso. "Quero dizer, vocês dois têm andando muito estranhos ultimamente e eu já sabia que era questão de tempo". Então eles passaram uma noite muito desconfortável, falando sobre sexo seguro, quais os perigos de machucar o coração do filho do Xerife, o que Derek pretendia fazer da vida, quais os futuros planos dos dois e que horários ele poderiam se ver, sem atrapalhar o sonho de Stiles que era ir para a faculdade. Derek ouvia tudo isso e absorvia cada palavra que saia da boca de John, enquanto Stiles ou revirava os olhos ou corava enquanto o próprio pai falava sobre onde, como e com quem arranjar uma camisinha aromática. Desde desse dia, com Derek prometendo que só faria sexo com Stiles após os 21 anos (apesar deles já terem feito coisas, sem precisar de camisinha), o Xerife Stilinski achava que Derek era o homem perfeito na vida de Stiles. E a coisa boa era que Stiles também achava. 

Stiles largou os presentes de Derek embaixo da árvore e sentou-se no mesmo sofá em que 5 meses antes, passara uma das piores noites de sua vida, largando na poltrona do pai cajado e chapéu. É claro que ele não estava irritado nem com o pai, nem com o namorado. Mas já tinha demonstrado que não era mais criança e sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinho (quando ele salvara o bando inteiro, alegando que casaria-se com um fada macho; no dia do casamento o bando armara uma emboscada e todos os fadas haviam sido destruidos, inclusive seu futuro marido).

\- Posso me sentar ao seu lado, Gandalf? - era Derek, segurando um dos presentes que Stiles havia largado embaixo da árvore e tentando fazer Stiles sorrir. Stiles deu de ombros, mas tudo o que mais queria era esconder o próprio rosto no peito do Alpha.  


Derek sentou-se e ambos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a árvore que piscava e para as janelas, onde começara a nevar. O relógio mostrava nove e meia da noite e Stiles tencionava em se levantar e dizer ao pai que deixasse pra lá o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo na cozinha, quando Derek disse em um tom de voz baixo: 

\- Seu pai se preocupa com você, Stiles.  
\- Eu sei - murmurou Stiles de volta, entre os dentes.  
\- Ele está com medo que com a faculdade, você se esqueça dele.  
\- O QUÊ?  


Os barulhos nas cozinhas pararam abruptamente ao ouvir o semi-grito de Stiles. Os dois ficaram em silêncio se encarando até que os barulhos na cozinha voltarem. Derek olhou alerta para o namorado antes de continuar:  


\- Minha mãe tinha esse mesmo medo. Quando Laura foi para a faculdade, ela tinha medo que ela se esquecesse de nós. Mas tinhamos o ligamento de bando e minha mãe era a Alpha. Ela sabia, por ser mãe e alpha, quando Laura ficava muito triste e sempre entrávamos em contato com ela.  


Stiles meneou com a cabeça e seu coração se destruiu um pouco, como sempre acontecia quando Derek falava de sua família para ele. Era o mesmo sentimento que ele tinha quando pensava em sua mãe, mas Stiles ainda teve alguém que era seu próprio pai. Derek não tinha mais ninguém, exceto um tio psicopata. _Não_ , pensou Stiles firmemente. Derek agora tinha o bando e tinha ele e seu pai. Eles não deixariam Derek sozinho, jamais.

\- Eu não vou esquecer do meu pai. Nem de você, sourwolf. Você sabe disso, não sabe?  


Derek virou o rosto para o lado e não respondeu, surpreso como seu coração tivesse congelado ao pensar em Stiles longe. Stiles machucado por algum um lobisomen de outro bando. Stiles conhecendo outro garoto ou garota interesse da sua idade. Derek sacudiu a cabeça, tirando esses pensamentos para longe e virou o rosto de volta para um apreensivo Stiles. Ele então colocou o presente nas mãos de Stiles que nada disse.  


\- Abra - pediu Derek, no mesmo tom de voz suave de mais cedo. Stiles abriu o pacote e surpreso, encarou a si próprio em uma mini-escultura de madeira sentado com um grande lobisomem que poderia ser confundido com um grande cachorro em seu colo. Uma de suas mãos estava na cabeça do lobisomem e a outra escondida no meio dos pêlos. Os dois olhavam para a frente mas Stiles sentiu o coração parar ao relembrar quando isso acontecera.  
\- Esse foi...foi no dia que nós...  
\- No dia que nos declaramos, exatamente.  


Stiles admirou a mini-escultura mais uma vez, virando-a entre os dedos. Derek o olhava nervoso, esperando alguma reação mais barulhenta típica do namorado, mas a única que obteve foi um Stiles com lágrimas nos olhos, beijando sua boca e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Derek o envolveu com seus braços, inebriado com o cheiro do seu cabelo até que Stiles sussurrou um agradecimento, segurando o presente rente ao peito.  


\- Aham - os dois se separaram, Stiles limpando as lágrimas e Derek escondendo um sorriso e olharam para a porta da cozinha vendo o Xerife segurando duas taças de vinho e uma de refrigerante, sorrindo - Está tudo bem?  
\- Tudo pai, tudo. Eu e o Derek só estávamos... conversando - respondeu Stiles, aos poucos retornando ao seu normal e pegando a taça que o pai oferecia, tentando esconder o presente. O pai notou mas nada disse e deu a taça de vinho para Derek que acenou em agradecimento.  
\- A felicidade - disse o pai.  
\- A mais Cosplays - respondeu Stiles, rindo da cara de desgosto do pai.  
\- A família.  


Stilinski pai e filho se viraram para encarar Derek, que corou e tentou evitar os olhares constrangido. Talvez ele não tivesse ter tido isso, talvez cinco meses ainda não fosse o bastante para ser considerado da família, talvez...  


\- A família - repetiu Stiles, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para o namorado. O Xerife sorriu também e acenou aprovando. Os três brindaram e beberam.  


\- Bom, já é quase dez horas podemos comer agora e... - O Xerife abraçou Stiles forte antes que ele pudesse terminar. Stiles sussurrou - Eu te amo, pai.  


Derek que se dirigia a cozinha para não atrapalhar o momento de pai e filho foi tomado de uma agradável surpresa ao sentir os braços de John em volta dele. Derek retribuiu o abraço e quando se separaram, acenaram um para o outro. John foi até a cozinha sem dizer mais nada, fungando emocionado enquanto Derek olhava surpreso para Stiles, que segurou sua mão.  
\- Vamos comer, Hale. Estou morrendo de fome!

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii Priscilla, espero que você goste da fanfic. Faz muito tempo que não faço uma, mas te garanto que dei meu melhor ^-^ A ideia geral da fic é baseada numa discussão saudável que eu e meu namorado temos sobre o que é melhor: Dungeons & Dragons ou Senhor dos Anéis (e é claro que é Senhor dos Anéis). Espero que você goste do presente e boas festas!


End file.
